Phantom of Dreams
by NinjaHime1996
Summary: One night Pitch Black is out doing what he does best, when an interesting event unfolds before his eyes that could possibly threaten his very existence he goes to the very people who humiliated him one year ago. Meanwhile, Tooth isn't sure who or what to believe when Pitch shows up again. Cavity Pairing!


It was a night like any other, I was busing hiding in the shadows attempting to come up with a way to scare an innocent child when golden sand appeared above his mud brown head. I watched as the sand began to take the shape of a rocket ship.

'Moon this is too easy,' I thought as I silently approached the bed with perfected footwork.

All it took as a simple touch at the tip of the golden ship and my black sand turned it into a nightmare. The fear that resulted from the boy was exquisite, 'This should hold me over for a few days,'

I only ever harvested enough fear for the bare minimum so that the Guardians wouldn't be alerted to my whereabouts. I was working on a new plan, but in order for it to work I needed to remain in the shadows, so to speak, a while longer. Especially after being defeated by Jack Frost over a year ago.

There was a fast flutter of wings outside the window to my right, swiftly I melted back into the shadows, the last thing I needed was Toothiana's fairies or the Guardian herself finding me.

'Speak of the Devil,' Toothiana herself flew in through the window.

She landed quietly so as not to wake the child, and looked around the room with her large amethyst eyes, no doubt looking for traces of my return. When she was confidant I wasn't around she turned her attention to the tooth under the pillow. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something off about her this time.

With a practiced hand she exchanged a quarter for the tooth and I couldn't help but run my tongue along the hole where mine had been. She stood in the moonlight, the light causing her colorful feathers to glow, and took another look around the room then took off into the night.

I waited a few more moments to make sure she was gone and approached the window, there had been something different in her eyes this time, like she wasn't just keeping an eye out for me but something else as well. But who cared? So long as it kept the Guardians off my back I was glad for the distraction. I was about to leave when the little boy I had given one of my lightest nightmares to, released a whimper.

I turned around puzzled, the nightmare only lasted as long as the Sandman's dreamsand floated above the child's head. The dreamsand had dissipated long ago just before Toothiana flew in through the window. I approached the child to see if it was just some leftover sand from earlier but I found no trace of sand in sight. I attempted to read the boy's fear but found I couldn't, I could sense enough to know the boy was having the daylights scared out of him but I could not seem to pick up on the specifics.

Soon the boy's whimpers grew loud enough to wake his parents and sure enough one of them came to see what was wrong. I had gone back into the shadows to observe, the mother was trying to wake the boy but to no avail. She left the room briefly and returned with the father, where he proceeded to do the same thing also with no result, the boy remained asleep.

As the adults went into the hall to discuss what to do I snuck over to the boy in the shadows. Materializing beside him I whispered, "Wake up," sending gooseflesh down his arms and causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He still didn't wake up, whatever had invaded his dreams still had a hold on him. It was irritatingly intriguing that this was beyond my control. Soon the child began to stir and I covered myself with shadows before I could be seen.

The parents must have noticed the noise had stopped because they came in just as the boy's eyes opened. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" The boy nodded, the mother noticed the quarter just under the edge of the pillow, "Look what the Tooth Fairy left you, sweetie."

"Who's the Tooth Fairy mommy?" That surprised me.

"Did the Boogeyman scare you that bad kiddo?"

Oh no.

"The Boogeyman, daddy?" Not good, fear may be everywhere but it was much easier to frighten children than it was to scare adults.

From the sound of it I would- I would grow much weaker like the Guardians and eventually may even cease to exist. The only person who may have an idea of how to reverse this before it becomes permanent, and I become too weak to leave my lair.

Without a second thought I teleported myself to one of the places I loathed the most.

* * *

The aurora borealis spread across the high mountains of Tooth Palace. Only one person could make the Northern Lights come this far south, I hadn't seen them in over a year, "Baby Tooth, you're in charge."

I took off flying as quickly as my wings could carry me to the Pole. As soon as I entered North's workshop I went over the fireplace, I didn't like the cold very much. Ice would form around my feathers making me feel like I would never be warm.

Bunny walked up behind me, his large rabbit feet softly thumping on North's wooden floor. "Brought you some coco mate," Bunny said with his Aussie accent as I turned away from the fire and took the coco from his large, fluffy paws,

"Thanks Bunny. Is everyone else here yet?"

"Sandy's just now arrived, only one missing now is that bloomin' show pony." I laughed and took a sip of my drink, relishing the way it spread warmth from the inside out.

North's Yetis were busy as ever making sure toys worked the way they were supposed to, touching up detail, and anything else that needed to be done before Christmas came. I often felt like one of the many children we're sworn to protect whenever I come here. Jack finally arrived wearing that frosted hoodie and carrying his crooked staff.

North then left the room briefly and returned with an end of some rope, "Look, you all were called here for reason, here is reason."

North gave the rope a tug, from around the corner came a tall, slender figure with spikey black hair and hypnotic yellow eyes.

"Was tying me up really necessary? My shoulders ache couldn't you have tied me up with my arms in front?"

"Shut it Pitch, the fact that you're standin' here now is more than you deserve after what you did last year," said Bunny as he pulled out boomerang.

Jack had his staff pointed at Pitch while Sandy positioned himself to that he could pull out his sand whips if necessary.

"Comrades! Hold fighting, Pitch has important information that affects us all."

"Thank you, North. I was in a little boy's home…" Pitch told us what happened.

"You're telling us that because of some nightmare-that you may or may not have caused- a little boy has forgotten us? And that it all happened just as I left the home?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes."

We looked around at one another, then Bunny, Jack and North started laughing. Only Sandy seemed to share my concern. Pitch just looked annoyed.

"Knock it off! This is serious!" I shouted to the three of them, instantly they stopped laughing, "Pitch I swear if you're lying-"

"Since when have I ever lied Toothiana? I have no reason to." He said with his British accent that would send shivers down my spine,

"Tooth he might not lie but that doesn't mean he can't manipulate the truth for his own selfish gain."

"I know Jack." Pitch kept his eyes trained on me and I kept mine on his.

"Oi, you lot, can we step over here a minute?" I didn't want to break eye contact with Pitch but I did and flew over to where Bunny and the others were standing,

"Something fishy about all of this."

"I agree mate and I think Pitch-" Sandy made several images above his head too fast for anyone to really catch what he was trying to say.

"This could be step in long plan of his-"

"No, Pitch would rather disappear than hand himself over to us willingly,"

"Unless it was part of his plan, mate."

"What if he was telling the truth?"

"Pretty big if, Tooth."

"Yeah, but what if…" And it went on like that, the three of them discussing Pitch's motives,

I stepped away from the three of them, wanting a moment to think about this quietly, "What do you suggest Sandy?"

I looked down at the short golden man with warm eyes, he motioned over to Pitch as if to say, 'Ask him.'

"What, go talk to him? What if they're right and he's lying?" Sandy shrugged. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

I flew back over to where Pitch was standing, "So about when you said I showed up and placed a quarter under the boy's pillow,"

"Yes?"

"What time was it?"

"Somewhere between ten-thirty and one, I think."

"I was in Tooth Palace at that time, nowhere near that home."

"I know what I saw." He growled.

"And the guys are saying this could be a trick of yours-"

"My 'tricks' wouldn't involve putting myself in this situation."

"They think this may be a part of your plan."

"And what do you think Toothiana?"

"I think you may be telling the truth, and that the children are in danger. But, swear on something important that you aren't leading us on a wild goose chase." Pitch looked thoughtful for a moment, "I swear, on the tooth you knocked out of my skull last year, that what I say is the truth and nothing less. And besides when, in all the years we've crossed paths, have I ever come to any of you for help?"

Pitch was right, in all the centuries I had been a Guardian he had never once come to any of us for anything, and he swore on something that I still have possession of in Tooth Palace. His eyes studied me intently, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, let's look into this."

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter done. Second chapter! Working on it. You guys let me know what you think and feel free to add suggestions, I am always open to those! Also, I do NOT own the characters!**


End file.
